This is an improvement upon the clamping apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,933.
Apparatus for positioning switches in longitudinal alignment for adjustment as to longitudinal spacing as when sensing the positioning of a magnetic field, such as illustrated in the robotic control apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,503, presents difficulties in holding down a plurality of spaced switches in adjustable positions. Switching apparatus of the type which may be used in the control apparatus of the patent has included a channel shaped rail having an edge carried by one of the legs for engaging a longitudinal groove in the switches. By fastening the rail down with spaced screws with the legs or flanges extending downwardly toward the cylinder confining the switches, adjustment may be achieved through loosening of the screws, but such a construction has resulted in the switches inadvertently becoming loose while the device is in operation. Other apparatus has been relatively complex and bulky making it difficult to utilize a robotic control apparatus in confined spaces. The apparatus of the invention is also useful in other applications where it is desired to positively adjustably position a plurality of longitudinally spaced switches.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a clamping apparatus for adjustably positioning switches such as upon a cylinder of a robotic control apparatus where the switches are to sense the presence of magnetic fields in order to actuate a robotic action.
Another important object of the invention is to positively adjustably position switches obtaining an improved clamping action through the use of a fulcrum and locking bracket so as to prevent rattling and inadvertent displacement of the switches.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide apparatus for adjustably positioning switches which may be inexpensively constructed of plastic without being subject to excessive fatigue from repeated use.